christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa
|writer=Hugh Fink |release=December 17, 2008 |runtime=48 minutes 55 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=DVD Apple TV Amazon Video Google Play }} A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa is an hour-long Christmas television special starring the Muppets, which first aired on December 17, 2008 on NBC. Shot in and , it is notably the first Christmas production featuring the Muppet Show characters following their acquisition by The Walt Disney Company in 2004. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, the Muppets go to the post office in to deliver each of their letters to Santa Claus. Later, Claire, a young girl who lives in the same apartment building as the Muppets, is disappointed when Gonzo reveals to her that the Muppets will not be around for Christmas as they are all going on separate vacations - Kermit and Miss Piggy are going to the Caribbean, Fozzie is heading out on a comedy tour, and Gonzo is going to Hawaii. But then Gonzo discovers that three letters wound up in his coat from a mishap at the post office, and one of them was written by Claire. Unfortunately, the post office is now closed, and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew states that Santa doesn't have wireless Internet. Despite the Muppets preparing to leave for their vacations, Gonzo is sad about these letters not being able to be delivered and persuades Kermit and Fozzie into helping him deliver them to Santa themselves. Rizzo and Pepe also tag along, despite the fact that they do not believe in Santa Claus. At the airport, the Muppets end up getting tickets from a North Pole Airlines clerk named Joy, but then get caught by a bitter security guard, Officer Frank Meany, who perpetually ended up on Santa's naughty list for being a bully. He and Bobo the Bear eventually allow the Muppets to pass through, but they have to ride on the wing of the plane. Gonzo, Kermit, Fozzie, Rizzo, and Pepe eventually reach the North Pole, only to find out that Santa has already left to deliver the presents. Santa overhears their grieving and returns. While on a sleigh ride, they hand him Claire's letter, along with the other two, which are revealed to have come from Frank Meany (who wants to be taken off the naughty list) and Pepe. Santa brings them home to New York in time to spend the rest of the holiday with Claire and her mom, which was all Claire wanted in the first place. Songs The special features four original songs written by frequent Muppet collaborator , who also appears in the special as Santa's chief elf. * "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" - performed by * "Delivering Christmas" * "It's All About Heart" * "I Wish I Could Be Santa Claus" * "My Best Christmas Yet" released the special's soundtrack, containing the four original songs, as a digital download on and on November 24, 2009. "I Wish I Could Be Santa Claus" was also included on the 2011 reissue of A Green and Red Christmas. Trivia * One of Fozzie's joke cards says "What do you call a reindeer wearing ear muffs? Anything you want because it can't hear you!" This is a reference to the song "North Pole Comedy Club" from the album A Green and Red Christmas. * During the opening credits, the Jim Henson and Muppets stamps are used on the letters. * As an inside joke, references to Frank Oz and Jerry Nelson are made over the loudspeaker at the airport. Availability released the special on DVD on September 29, 2009. The DVD contains an "extended edition" cut, with seven minutes of new scenes not seen in the televised broadcasts, adding up to a total running time of 55 minutes. After the credits, a blooper reel is presented. The DVD also includes short interviews with , , Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Fozzie, plus still photos and four deleted scenes. Cast Note: Pops, Beauregard, Quongo, Pokey, the Luncheon Counter Monster, and Big Mean Carl appear as background characters, without speaking roles. External links * * * * Category:Specials Category:Muppets Category:Disney Category:2008 releases Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Musicals